Various devices and methods for stabilizing bone structures have been used for many years. For example, one type of stabilization technique uses one or more elongated rods extending between components of a bony structure and secured to the bony structure to stabilize the components relative to one another. The components of the bony structure are exposed and one or more bone engaging fasteners are placed into each component. The elongated rod is then secured to the bone engaging fasteners in order to stabilize the components of the bony structure.
One problem associated with the above described stabilization structures is that the stabilization structure can provide the same stabilization effect in all planes of motion of a spinal motion segment. In addition, skin and tissue surrounding the surgical site must be cut, removed, and/or repositioned in order for the surgeon to access the location where the stabilization device is to be installed. This repositioning of tissue causes trauma, damage, and scarring to the tissue. There are also risks that the tissue will become infected and that a long recovery time will be required after surgery for the tissue to heal. There remains a need for further improvements in instruments and methods for stabilizing one or more motion segments of the spinal column.